INFINITE
Archivo:Infiniteze.jpg Infinite *'Nombre': INFINITE (인피니트) *'¿Por que Infinite?:-' *'Núm. de miembros:' 7 chicos *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial': Metal Gold Pearl *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por que Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. *'Agencia:' WOOLLIM EntertainmentArchivo:Infinitezemem.jpg '''Los miembros son '''SungJong, L, SungKyu, SungYeol, Hoya, WooHyun y DongWoo. *Kim Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarin) *Jang Dong Woo (Rapero , Bailarin) *Nam Woo Hyun (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Hoya (Rapero, Bailarin) *Lee Seong Yeol (Vocalista, Bailarin) *L (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Lee Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarin) Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Álbum Mini Álbums '' ''Singles Repackage Singles Promocionales 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles Temas para Dramas *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) Premios Programas de TV *2012 Mnet ''Ranking King *''2012 KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - DongWoo) *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (SungGyu, DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (WooHyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (DongWoo, WooHyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (SungGyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (WooHyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (WooHyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (WooHyun) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (WooHyun and SungYeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (DongWoo, SungYeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010 Mnet "Infinite! You are my oppa!" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (DongWoo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (WooHyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (SungGyu, WooHyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (SungGyu, WooHyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Curiosidades *Actualmente viven en el mismo edificio que A Pink. *Participaron con After School en el 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun. *Ganaron su primer premio el 1 de Septiembre del 2011 con su cancion "Be mine". *Su cancion She's back era originalmente para SHINee pero como la cancion no iba con el concepto del album Lucifer, fue cedida a Infinite. *En marzo 2012 fueron elegidos como la imagen de "GALAXY PLAYER" de Samsung. *Son modelos para la coleccion de uniformes Elite verano 2012 a lado de IU. *Realizaron una parodia de Shut up! Flower Boy Band (dorama en el que aparece L) en su mas reciente concierto "Second Invasion Evolution" el 01 de Abril 2012. *En el Showcasse "The Mission", Sunggyu Confeso de que éra la primera vez que él viajaba en un helicoptero y que tenía miedo. *Obtuvieron su primera "Triple Crown" en M!CountDown el 14 de Junio del 2012 con su canción "The Chaser". *Estan trabagando con UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' *L y Hwang Kwang Hee de ZE:A han sido confirmados como adiciones para el elenco del nuevo drama de SBS, “To the Beautiful You” el cual es una adaptación del popular manga japonés “Hana Kimi” de SM Entertainment. *Hoya debutara como actor en un drama que será transmitido a través de TVN en un futuro próximo. *son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor presición en sus bailes Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Facebook Oficial INFINITE '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial ∞ DongWoo *Twitter Oficial ∞ HoYa *Twitter Oficial ∞ L *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungYeol *Twitter Oficial ∞ WooHyun *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungKyu *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungJong Galería 2qi7ozl.jpg 2z5n3oo.jpg 93bc46e2ded19108_09.jpg 29456_134624819880988_133641009979369_402339_2653088_n.jpg 39604e83dc5cbdcf_infinite_ceci_sept2010_1.jpg infinaite.jpg Infinitei.jpg 34192_137431029602143_137428416269071_353941_5034921_n.jpg Infinite+ab5ca89ed87d7bb4f471b8c3c6dce9.png eyry.PNG tfi7i.PNG `ñ9p.PNG i.PNG 20110104_infinite_01.jpg 20110116_infinite_03.jpg 20110128163854_002025.jpg 20110128163854_002003.jpg infinite-1.PNG 648rg.PNG 34h.PNG nfinit13.PNG 20110227_infinite.jpg 113785ab7bfbd52b_infinite_evolution.jpg 3f708e4be8e1af09_10.png B1ab5b4aff3ed2c0_08.png F41a77f5a3fac98b_09.png 20110307_infinite_01.jpg 156693_166473413392016_113797755326249_325520_1374224_n.jpg 206579_196740233698667_113797755326249_498150_5081160_n.jpg 207344_196615537044470_113797755326249_497609_3590945_n.jpg 207575_195755237130500_113797755326249_491588_7035528_n.jpg 20110906_infinite_ediq_1.jpg 310230_257090034330353_113797755326249_754822_2072397438_n.jpg 307047_259359327436757_113797755326249_762591_967627355_n.jpg 291774_270252713014085_113797755326249_796481_2138609241_n.jpg 297038_270252756347414_113797755326249_796482_321365640_n.jpg 025.jpg Infinie cute.jpg 010112_2011-MBC-Gayo-Daejaejun_Infinite-150x150.jpg 383028_313764998662856_113797755326249_925801_1356655308_n.jpg infinite 2012.png 111.ty.jpg tumblr_lxmt9rEKme1qat6suo1_500.png 420766_354953584543997_113797755326249_1033672_605703217_n.jpg 535323_394198687286153_113797755326249_1134409_1298575991_n.jpg|Infinitize j7xlzk.png 550542_394836323889056_113797755326249_1135748_1215124113_n.jpg Videografia 'Videografia coreana' thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - Come Back Againthumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - She's Backthumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - Nothing's Over thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn) thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - Be Mine thumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - Paradise thumb|left|300px|♫ INFINITE - Latelythumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - The Chaser 'Videografia japonesa' thumb|left|294px|♫ INFINITE - BTD (Jap. Ver) thumb|right|300px|♫ INFINITE - BE MINE (Jap. Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment